


一些开罗受3P

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Bestiality, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 和标题一样。（Armitage Hux+Poe Dameron）× Ben Solo | Kylo Ren。前两位没有西皮，但前两位和后一位有西皮。





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见下方。

**警告打在最前面。**

※很长一段时间里， **这系列下更新的短篇都是老粮。** 基本上我会修一遍再发，但是不要对质量抱有期望。

※每篇文章的警告都会独立打一遍，同时在这个Warning里更新。请谨慎阅读。

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※一般情况下每篇都是独立短篇，当前后篇章有关联时会另行说明。

※这个系列里的短篇全部 **为（铪+波）× 罗的3P内容，基本上都是黄文叭。**

 

**更新时间线**

19.06.18 3P老粮一号（MHW AU，半人兽预警）


	2. Kylux+Darkpilot #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重弩猎人和弓手猎人找到了一条传说中的黑蚀龙。  
> 黑蚀龙变成了小龙人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MHW AU，部分元素有参考MH系列旧作，非常不建议MH玩家阅读。  
> 半人兽预警。一个有一些铺垫的PWP。

不是每一个猎人都能经历把龙捆在X架上的场面。

不是说没有龙被捆在X架上过——准确来说，只有龙的尸体部位会被捆在X架上剥皮，而Armitage又是及其享受剥皮过程的那一个。只是从狭义的角度而言，确实没有人经历过Poe和Armitage此时正在面对的一切。

“问题是，我觉得他像个人。”

坐在特等小屋的桌旁，Poe抿了口酒，盯着架子上昏迷之中的“龙”说道。

“……他确实像个人。如果他没长着一根被我们打断的尾巴的话。”

断了一半的尾巴垂在龙的身后，和架子上的龙一样了无生气。

“团长什么时候过来？”

从龙身上收回视线，Armitage问道。

“团长在龙结晶之地做调查。得晚点。”

“那我们拿他怎么办？”

“先挂着。”

Poe取过酒瓶，给Armitage满上一杯，推到Armitage面前，又举起自己的杯子来：

“来吧，不管情况如何，庆祝我们捉住了神出鬼没的Kylo Ren。”

 

身为第五期调查团的猎人，Poe Dameron和Arimitage Hux并不算那么看得对眼。被安排成搭档纯粹因为团长相信越是互相看不顺眼的人越应该组队，可惜第一次出任务，弓手Armitage就被重弩炮手Poe的扩散弹打得满地找牙。别的搭档建立信任关系最多不过一个月，这两个人终于能连着十次不因对方的失误而任务失败的时候已经过了半年。自诩为远程猥琐流的Poe本想找一个近战搭档，半年下来，有个和自己联手的弓手倒是也能够凑合着接受。何况Armitage的技术还算不错，勉勉强强组队，勉勉强强训练，一年多到现在，也终于算是能够一起喝个酒的关系了。

听闻黑蚀龙的目击情报是在两个月之前。碍于官方一直没有确定黑蚀龙的居处，狩猎任务也一直没在面板上出现过，能够发现这头坊间命名为“Kylo Ren”的黑蚀龙纯属偶然。

任何人发现了黑蚀龙都要汇报给公会，这是为了阻止黑蚀龙完成最后一次蜕皮，变成令人倍感棘手的天廻龙。这是前几代猎人的传统，到了第五期调查团就成了传说。

毕竟，两个月之前，没有任何证据表明新大陆存在黑蚀龙。

所有的目击情报都指向了同一条龙。

“体形硕大，但是走路很轻。喜欢在隐蔽地域出没。右眼部位有疤”。

承接其他人的委托任务、去陆珊瑚台地清理猫蜥龙时，那条传说中的黑蚀龙就这么出现在了Poe和Armitage眼前。Armitage本想剥几张上皮就回去交货睡觉，愣是被Poe拽着跟了黑蚀龙一路，脚下一绊，投射器里的石子飞出去，打在了黑蚀龙的后脚跟上。黑蚀龙猛地转过身来嘶吼，Armitage拉着Poe就要跑。

可谁知Poe已经兴高采烈地披上了不动衣装。

有耳栓技能的人就是不一样。

见面礼般的扩散弹的爆炸伤害直接打出一个硬直。两发之后又两发，黑蚀龙就这么被Poe打破了翅膀。摇摇晃晃地站起来，黑蚀龙哀嚎一声，拖着尾巴朝着另一个区跑去，Poe已经冲着黑蚀龙的背影又打出去几发斩裂弹。

“要断尾的，对吧？”

Poe收起重弩来问道。Armitage直接骂了一声，气急败坏道：

“打一点调查报告都没有的龙，你是不是疯了？”

“有点远程的职业素养，兄弟，”

Poe拍了拍他的后背，

“只要滚得快，没有打不过的龙。对得起你的回避距离UP吧。”

 

Armitage很清楚自己的搭档是个什么货色。不被看板娘扇两个耳光都不会清醒过来的冲动型猎人，全调查团第一个到处推广扩散流重弩、不打到残血不肯喝药的猫车头号选手。哪怕导虫散出的蓝光再亮，Armitage的理智也在告诉自己现在不是追击的时候。可Poe已经填好弹药跑向了黑蚀龙所在的方向；简简单单的一个小型怪物狩猎任务，若是因为Poe的三猫导致任务失败，Armitage不知道自己以后还有什么脸见人。

回过神来的时候，他已经给自己的弓上了强击瓶。

黑蚀龙跑得很快，Poe也就马不停蹄地追了一路。让Armitage有些意外的是，传说中攻击性很强的黑蚀龙，到了新大陆仿佛就怂了起来，除非他和Poe将黑蚀龙围堵到了不得不反击的程度，多数时间，他都在和Poe跑地图。眼看着还有不到二十分钟就要任务失败，Poe爬上高台，手举重弩跳下，一枪敲在了黑蚀龙的脑门上。闪耀着紫色光芒的龙角顷刻间碎裂，怒发冲冠的龙发出一声痛苦的惨叫，倒在了地上。见Poe已经换上了龙击弹，Armitage刚刚开始为龙之一矢蓄力，忽然听到Poe的一声大吼：

“等一下！”

已经蓄好的力无法撤回，Armitage只能咬着牙让准星换了个方向。心疼着自己被浪费掉的大招，他扭头看向了Poe：

“你搞什么鬼？！”

他的话问完了，才发现方才还倒在地上直蹬腿的黑蚀龙已经没了影。他收起弓来揉了揉眼睛，怎么都想不通不过是改了准星的一瞬间，怎么再回过头来已经找不到了猎物。之前走位的时候，他无心击中了棉花孢子草，待到眼前的孢子散尽，他终于看清了Poe身前的东西：

一个人。

本来应该是黑蚀龙倒下的地方，现在躺着一个人。

Armitage跑上前去。地上闪烁着亮晶晶的掉落物，捡起来看看，是龙的大粒眼泪。看来Poe刚才那么一砸直接把龙打哭了。

断了角的龙，哭一哭倒是也正常。只是龙不见了。

躺在地上的是个男人，此刻半睁着眼睛喘息，脸上还挂着泪痕。男人一丝不挂，尾骨的位置长着一条缩小了的黑蚀龙的尾巴，断了一截，想必归功于Poe的三十发斩裂弹。男人的头发很黑，身体却很白，黑蚀龙有多黑，男人就白得多令人发指。Armitage将弓放在一旁，蹲下身去，手指探了探男人的鼻息，却被男人猛地张嘴咬了一口，登时中了龙属性的毒。Poe见状骂了一声，举起重弩来，枪托“砰”地一声砸在了男人的后脑上，本还喘着几口气的男人顿时悄无声息，昏死过去。

“……你不是把他给砸死了吧？”

既然环境已经安定下来，Armitage也就没去管身上噗呲噗呲地冒着的龙属性毒气，伸手翻了翻男人的眼皮。方才狩猎的那条黑蚀龙符合连日以来的目击情报的描述，右眼亘着一条疤，此时这个男人的脸上亦然。狩猎多年，Armitage从未见过这种情况，惊讶之余，更有些摸不着头脑。

“我下手还是有点分寸的。”

Poe折起重弩扛至肩后说道。Armitage不屑地一声轻哼，只不过哼声被Poe的口哨盖了过去。一只橙白相间的猎猫跑了过来，是Poe的BB-8，身后跟着Armitage的银色的Phasma。

“把这家伙抬回去吧，”

Poe给出指令，

“咱们今天要在调查团里声名鹊起了。”

 

待到二人二猫带着一条说不清是龙还是人的生物回到据地的时候，月亮早已高悬在了空中。Poe把沉得要命的龙半扛半拖地往X架上捆，Armitage在一旁已经起草完毕给团长的简报，招来翼龙送了出去。昏迷中的龙垂着脑袋，挂在架子上呼吸微弱，Armitage的酒喝了三杯，依旧没能等到这条叫Kylo Ren的龙醒来。见Poe依旧是一副散漫的模样，他多少有些不耐烦，起身走到Poe的道具箱前，在乱得一塌糊涂的道具箱里翻了半天，终于翻出来一瓶不知道过期了没有的元气饮料。

“我给他灌点这个，让他快点醒。我还有点事情要问他。”

Armitage说着，也没等到Poe给出肯定的答复，拧开瓶盖，一手的三根手指托起Kylo Ren的下巴，食指和拇指掰开了Kylo的嘴。元气饮料被他小心翼翼地灌进龙的口腔，他抬高龙的下巴，让饮料流进了这家伙的喉咙。他灌完整整一瓶，向后退了两步，打量了半天依旧没什么反应的龙，没好气地将瓶子一丢：

“我看你就是快把他打死了。”

“没有的事。”

Poe挥了挥手，接着指向了X架：

“你再多等两秒就好了。——你看，他醒了。”

四肢都被缚着的龙悠悠地睁开了眼。龙的小臂覆盖着一层薄薄的鳞片，本能地因为不适挣扎了一瞬。意识到自己被束缚在某处，龙的眼里露出迷茫而恼怒的神色，黑紫色的龙属性毒气又开始在Kylo的口腔中蕴积。Poe咂了咂嘴，轻车熟路地从道具箱里翻出另一个瓶子来：

“还是有点危险。我再让他喝点什么吧。”

闪着荧光的金色液体伴随着Poe掐住龙的下颚的动作流进了龙的嘴里。液体的味道想必不佳，受制于人的龙发出了苦闷的呜呜声。液体的分量比元气饮料少了不少，Poe的小指轻轻一弹瓶底，收工大吉。

终于不用继续接受这种液体，龙吐着舌头，似乎仍在忍受药物的味道带来的恶心的感觉。从来不会对Poe的行为抱有什么好的预感，Armitage皱起眉头：

“你给他喝了什么？”

“麻痹剂，”

Poe说着，将瓶子扔进Armitage手里，

“工房大哥之前给我的，说是从麻痹青蛙身上提取的毒液。本来准备拿来合成麻痹生肉打恐暴龙用，但是后来发现效率不高，我就留着了。把这家伙麻倒了的话——”

“Poe。”

“嗯？”

“Poe，这上面写了，‘不能用于人类’。”

Armitage指了指瓶子上的标签。Poe无所谓地耸耸肩，

“谁知道这家伙是不是人类，毕竟尾巴还——”

“‘可能会在人类身上引发情欲反应’。”

Armitage接着念道。Poe的无所谓僵住了。

“……什么？”

“我的意思是，Poe Dameron，你可能给这条龙喂了一剂春药。”

 

标签说明，麻痹剂会引起人类的情欲反应。

Armitage像个石柱一样被钉在了椅子上，盯着Poe撅着屁股在乱糟糟的道具箱里翻找解药的背影，半是无奈半是绝望地意识到：

Kylo Ren确实是个人类。

就算Kylo Ren还长着尾巴、就算Kylo的小臂和小腿上还覆盖着鳞片，这条有着人类的身形人类的脸的被Poe灌了春药的阴茎已经开始发涨的似乎并不会说话的黑蚀龙，在这种时候，生理机能和人类没什么区别。

“你确定你真的有‘解药’这种东西？”

他冲着在箱子前蹲了十分钟的Poe问道。他的问题终于让Poe接受了现实，向来不把收拾道具箱当回事的猎人站了起来：

“没有。”

Poe叉着腰叹了口气。一旁，X架上的龙突然哼唧起来，被绑得严严实实的身体又一次在架子上徒劳地挣扎。麻痹药的效用想必不轻，Armitage眼睁睁地看着Kylo的某个人类器官越涨越硬。哼唧的声音逐渐转变为低声的呜咽，对自己的身体变化感到困惑的龙停止扭动，因手足无措而显得焦虑又无助。Poe咬咬牙，走到X架前，

“不要怕，大家伙。我们不会伤害你，你现在只需要忍耐一下——”

他的话还没说完，龙已经伸着脑袋凑向了他的头顶。无法获得自由的龙呜咽声再起，只不过呜咽声中多了些恳求的成分，看向Poe的眼睛里满是求助的意味。Poe向后退了一步，仰头看着因他的疏远而变得急切起来的龙，背对着Armitage问道：

“你说我是不是该碰碰他？碰碰他他会不会好受一点？”

“……我不这么认为。”

Armitage沉默了一刻答道。可他又一次不意外地看到Poe根本没把他的话当回事，他的答案才刚刚给出去，Poe已经伸手摸了摸龙的脑袋。Armitage正要发作，Poe却“哎哟”一声抽回手，

“——该死。我没想到他还有角。”

“角？”

“你过来看，”

Poe朝着他举起出血的手指，脑袋冲着Kylo的方向扬了扬。Armitage犹豫了一瞬，放下手中的酒杯走上前，果不其然，在黑发的间隙中，他看到了龙的断角截面。

哪怕角已经断到只剩下根，紫色的荧光依旧在微暗地闪烁。为了看得更清楚些，Armitage伸手撩开了Kylo头上遮着角的头发。他的小指无意间擦过Kylo的耳朵，引得Kylo发出了一声满足的哼哼，身体轻轻一颤，视线从Poe的脸上转移到了Armitage的脸上。

突然以如此近的距离面对Kylo的眼睛，Armitage不禁怔了怔。他突然有些理解了为什么Poe会无视掉他的话而出手摸了这条龙，对于自己这个虽然在狩猎的时候凶狠得要命、却从来除了古龙之外只肯抓不肯杀的、把龙打哭了却又心下愧疚的矛盾型搭档而言，这双眼睛里的哀求带来的攻击力不亚于铳枪的龙击炮。

有着人类的身躯却有着动物的脑子，已经开始被情欲折磨的Kylo尽自己最大可能地凑近他，企图重温耳廓被Armitage的手指擦过的那一瞬间。再也不见方才台地战斗中的凶猛，变成人类的黑蚀龙喉间的呜声近似于猫咪撒娇。Poe在他身旁动了动喉结，

“……你觉不觉得我们该把他放下来？”

他转过脸去，和Poe对视了一眼。他听到Poe的嗓音已经有些干哑，他注意到Poe正不怀好意地打量着他身后的自己的房间里的那张豪华大床。

他低头看了看Kylo已经渗出前液的阴茎。

“……你得替我付洗床单的费用。”

他沉默了几秒开口。Poe点了点头。

“可以。”

“这件事不能告诉任何人。”

“撕烂我的嘴都不说。”

Poe承诺。

Armitage做了个深呼吸。他抬起手，拆起了绑着Kylo左手腕的绳子。

 

事实证明，Kylo嘴中的尖牙并不影响Kylo肉感的嘴唇糯软中带着弹性。欲望当头，Kylo不肯放过每一个接吻的机会，哪怕牙齿咬痛了Armitage的嘴时，会被这个红发猎人狠狠地抽一把屁股。让Kylo坐在自己大腿上，Armitage从背后抱住Kylo，扳着Kylo的下巴吸吮那些看起来就毒性不浅的紫色汁液，意外地发现龙属性的汁液竟然发甜。抵消果实的作用让他和Poe都不会被汁液的毒性影响，尽管Poe为了以防万一，还小题大做地给两人准备了两瓶强走药。

“我没想到帮龙解决生理问题还需要做这么多准备。”

将药瓶放在一旁，脱掉自己的上衣爬上床的时候，Armitage说道。

“我可不想干他干到一半突然狂龙病毒发作。死于这个可太丢人了。”

厚颜无耻地以下流词汇回应了Armitage，矮个子猎人这会儿正伏在Kylo的两腿之间照顾Kylo的勃起。不知廉耻之心为何物的龙大张着双腿，无处安放的双手揪住了身下的床单。哀求的呜咽早已转变为满足的呻吟，搁在Armitage两腿之间的断尾不安分地扫来扫去。尾根扫过Armitage的阴茎，便让Armitage身体一颤，抓起了龙的左手。

“不能只有你自己快活吧，大家伙？”

他贴在Kylo的耳边问道。他拽着Kylo的手，让那只手背上盖着鳞片的大手将他的勃起握住，引导着Kylo的手上下拂动，因Kylo粗糙的掌心带来的摩擦感发出低沉的喘息。他避开Kylo又一次凑近他的嘴唇，唇瓣贴上Kylo的耳垂，舌头探进Kylo地耳朵轻轻一舔，立刻消解了龙Kylo因他的躲避而产生的不满。

Poe已经半直着身子，让舌头纠缠的位置从Kylo的欲望上转移向了Kylo的小腹。不愧是体型硕大的龙，哪怕变成人，腰身依旧紧实却富有肉感，这便使得Poe一时间克制不住吸吮Kylo的皮肤的欲望。他思考了一瞬Kylo变成天廻龙的时候是否也会像现在这样白，而到时候他还是否能对这条天廻龙下手，随即又意识到Kylo或许已经永远地失去了变成天廻龙的机会。他用胡茬摩擦着Kylo不安分地蹭着他下巴的阴茎，右手抚了抚Kylo的尾巴，接着直起身来，架起Kylo的大腿向下拽了拽。

拖拽的行为打断了Armitage在Kylo颈间的耕耘，Poe敷衍地道了声歉，示意Armitage协助自己给Kylo翻个身：

“得开发一下关键部位了。让他用嘴帮你服务一下？”

Poe说着，揽过Kylo的大腿向上一提，让Kylo从趴着变成了跪着的姿势。麻痹剂的效用虽然在人类身上更近似于春药，却依旧让Kylo的身体有些脱力，庞大的身躯进行每一次姿势的变化都需要Armitage和Poe两个人的协助。没有得到占据的唇舌贪婪地让舌尖探出齿外，保持着跪姿，Kylo伸着脑袋嗅了嗅Armitage的鼠蹊部位，抬起眼看向了面前的猎人。

那是一种近乎于乖巧的对于许可的期待。Armitage喉结吞咽，冲着Kylo点了点头，下一秒，口腔带来的温润感觉便将他的勃起严密包围。不知是Kylo天生就懂得这种技巧，亦或是短时间内就学会了Poe的所为，抽干了口中的空气上下吞吐数次后，Kylo将自己的嘴唇抽离，手指握住Armitage的阴茎，再次低下头去，用丰满的嘴唇吻上了Armitage的卵袋。

舌头刚刚开始在Armitage的皮肤上作用，Kylo的身体猛地一颤，手部和唇部的动作全都停了下来，耸起的肩胛骨阵阵发抖，低微的呻吟声漫出喉间。Poe以猎人天赋的敏捷性躲开了Kylo尾巴的横扫，拍了拍Kylo翘着的屁股：

“老实点，这是为你好。你也很想要对吧？”

竖起的尾巴在空中抖了抖，无力地垂了下来，同Kylo的整个身体一同打起了颤。Poe在手上又挤了些泡狐龙的滑液，撑开Kylo的臀瓣，拇指按压起了Kylo的洞口周围。见Kylo的肩膀绷得像拉紧的弓，Armitage顺着Kylo的后脑一路下抚，手指划过Kylo的后颈，转而向上回到Kylo发间，摩挲着Kylo的脸颊，继而摸向了Kylo的断角。

被Poe一枪砸烂的角委屈地藏在Kylo浓密的黑发里，Armitage的手指甫一绕着断角周围打转，Kylo的呻吟顿时变得柔软了许多。穴道夹着Poe的中指不住收缩，让那仍在开荒的猎人促狭地笑出了声。Armitage见状，两手一并探入Kylo的发间，一左一右地抚弄起了那两只断角，瞬间得到了Kylo满溢着依赖的注视。

“我猜他的角是敏感带。”

一边看着Kylo的眼睛，Armitage一边冲着Poe说道。Poe闻言，闲着的那只手抓起了Kylo的尾巴，

“我来试试尾巴怎么样，”

说着，他低下头去，轻轻咬了一口Kylo的尾巴。谁料Kylo的尾巴猛地一甩，差点抽了Poe一记耳光，Poe躲闪之中，噗通一声滚到了地上。

“……尾巴碰不得。”

Poe揉着脑袋站起来说道。纵使差点被Kylo的尾巴打肿了脸，Poe跨下的硬挺却丝毫不见退潮的趋势，Armitage笑了一声，这才注意到Poe甚至还没把裤子脱下来。Poe重新爬回床上，无视了Kylo转过头看向他的眼神中的不满，再次挤了些滑液，颇为顽劣地涂在了Kylo的臀瓣上，

“企图伤害猎人可是要付出代价的，你明白吧？”

未等到Kylo对他这句话做出什么反应，Poe已将手指再次插入了Kylo体内。方才以扩张为主的动作这次转变了方向，Poe的中指推上斜坡，直直地刺向了Kylo的穴道深处。Kylo猛地倒吸一口气，片刻前的防御姿态在Poe接连不断的弱点特攻下溃不成军。双臂支撑着的上半身垮了下来，Kylo的前额贴住了Armitage的大腿，手掌紧紧地攥住了红发猎人的手腕。

“看样子得让你委屈会儿了，”

Poe说着，将第二根手指探进去，

“我们的黑蚀龙显然不太熟悉这种快感。他已经忘了他还要好好服务他的猎人了。”

“忘了的事情再教就是。”

伸手掰开Kylo攥着自己的手指，Armitage挑起了Kylo的下巴。他弯下身去，颇有些费力地同仰着脸的Kylo接了个短暂的吻，抚着Kylo的脸颊，将Kylo的嘴唇重新引向他伫立着的坚挺。或许是Poe的强走药的效果，哪怕Kylo的唇舌再怎么柔软，他依旧没有射精的欲望。Kylo的尖牙很长，想要不划伤他着实需要费一番功夫，越是努力规避自己的牙齿，Kylo口腔里的软肉便越多地将Armitage环绕。尽管上半身趴下的姿势并不利于让Armitage刺得太深，Kylo还是主动尝试着将Armitage吞到底部，却在尝试的同时因为被呛住而咳嗽不止。湿漉漉的嘴唇上挂着唾液与前液的融合物，黏腻地沾在Kylo的唇角，Kylo抹了一把嘴，又伸出舌头来舔掉了手心里的液体。

“看起来他更喜欢我一点。”

看着Kylo再次贪婪地含住自己，Armitage语气中多了不少得意。究竟还是猎人本性，让野兽服服帖帖的快感不亚于打败一条历战炎妃龙。Poe不以为然地笑了一声：

“还没到时候呢。等一会儿他就知道炮击的威力有多强了。”

第三根手指。最好的猎人永远懂得什么叫掌握时机，延宕同样是狩猎节奏中的一种。让Kylo尝到一点甜头后，Poe便立刻回到了扩张的轨道上。好处当然不能都让Armitage占了，毕竟把这条龙打到昏厥的可是自己。眼看着扩张已经到位，他抽出手指来，弯下身吻了吻Kylo的后腰，接着解开了自己的腰带。

龟头带来的压迫感让含着Armitage阴茎的Kylo发出一声闷哼。穴道被肉棒撑开的感觉对于这条龙来说想必极度陌生，挣扎着继续口中的吞吐，Kylo带着求助的眼神看向了Armitage。可求助也不过是阴茎进入的短暂瞬间，洞口一旦吞没了Poe的勃起、身后的猎人一旦开始挺起了腰，Kylo眼中的神情立刻就被晕眩带来的涣散所取代了。比手指粗壮得多的肉棒直挺挺地刺向Kylo的弱点，他又一次失格地忘记了自己还要讨好眼前这位猎人，唇舌的动作全部被呻吟压制，直到Armitage揪住了他垂下来的头发，逼着他将口中的硬物吐了出来。

“你知不知道你不能咬我？”

后穴带来的刺激之中，Kylo听不懂Armitage的话，他只注意到了这个红发猎人似乎有些生气。他不知道自己做错了什么，只是慌乱地摇了摇头，企图挣脱Armitage的钳制，重新回到方才的动作中去。

“别对他这么苛刻嘛，Hux……老天。这家伙紧得要命。……还在把我往里吸……操。龙的后面这么紧的吗？”

所以Poe能够忍这么久，无非就是在等待省略了冷却时间的这发击龙枪。Armitage冷笑一声，

“他的嘴巴也差不到哪里去。只是这家伙太笨了。咬伤猎人可不是什么好事。”

“本能所致，怪不得他。我猜他现在已经爽得不知道自己是谁了。”

带着满腔的自信，Poe伸手摸向了Kylo翘在身前的阴茎。龙兀地呻吟一声，彻底忘记了自己未尽的义务，伏在Armitage的腿间，紫色的唾液沿着嘴角流了下来。呜咽般的呻吟越来越响，Kylo的手抓紧了Armitage身侧的床单，颤抖的上臂顶端绷紧的肌肉呈现出了极为美好的线条。Poe用力冲刺了数次，猛地将阴茎抽出来，勾起Kylo的腰来让Kylo翻了个身，将Kylo的双腿架在了自己肩膀上。一前一后的抽插让Kylo的身体晃动着，胸口随着Poe的节奏颤动，Armitage伸出手，手掌抚上Kylo丰腴的胸部，随即恶作剧般地揉捏起了Kylo的乳头。Kylo白嫩的腹部已经留下了Poe的吻痕，他便在Kylo柔软的胸口上掐出了几片红印。眼前的龙早已溺在了多重刺激带来的快感中，呻吟阵阵，嘴巴合也合不拢，整个房间充斥着这条不知羞耻的龙的浪叫声。Kylo的精液很快便以喷射之势源源不断地涌出，黑蚀龙痉挛着达到了高潮，尾巴不受控制地在Poe的两腿之间啪嗒抽动，不几下便抽红了Poe的大腿内侧。随着Kylo的高潮渐息，Poe抽出了自己的勃起，向后撤了撤身子，冲着Armitage道：

“到你了。他这会儿应该是最敏感的时候，来个连招吧。”

Kylo本就因Poe的突然撤出带来的空虚感发出了不满的呜声，这会儿更是因为Armitage的离开感到了困惑。见Poe来到自己身前，Kylo眼中的不安消减了许些，转瞬间便因为Armitage的插入被打破了状态上的平衡。毫无征兆的强烈刺激让Kylo弓起了后背，方才平息不到几秒的痉挛再起，呻吟声再次回响在了Poe的耳侧。被Kylo的断角划破的手指上还沾着干掉的血迹，他将手指捅进Kylo嘴里，玩弄起了Kylo的犬牙。根本只知道张着嘴的龙，牙床被Poe的手指抚过，上颚的敏感带被Poe的指腹摩挲，涎液被呜噜声包裹着沾满了Poe的手指。用另一只手继续在自己还没到达顶峰的勃起上运动着，高潮的预感越来越近时，Poe抽出被Kylo枕在脑下的腿，跪在Kylo头顶，抽出手指来掰住Kylo的下巴，将自己的种子大半射在了Kylo嘴里。溢出Kylo口腔的精液顺着Kylo的嘴角滑下Kylo的脸颊，下半身几近要被快感取代所有感觉，龙终于闭上了嘴，喉结窜动着，将停留在口腔中的Poe的体液全数吞进了喉咙。只是这吞咽的动作也未能持续多久，犬牙再次暴露在空气中时，Kylo的小腿已经缠死了Armitage的腰。

Poe说得没错，或者Poe说得也不尽然正确——没有一种语言能够形容这条龙的后穴带给Armitage的感受。Kylo粗壮的大腿后侧与圆润的臀部相连，可即便是这样的景色也无法让Armitage从这种触觉中分心。温热柔软的肉壁将他绞紧，脉搏的每一次律动都在叫嚣着恳求他给这条龙更多，更不要提Kylo此刻的反应——刚刚高潮过没多久的龙似乎根本无法承受更多的抽插带来的刺激，呻吟早已变得尖锐以至带上哭腔，他分明看到Kylo的眼角渗出了泪。

一个把龙打哭，一个把龙操哭，从这个角度来说，他和Poe还真算是混蛋猎人二人组。这种念头反而让他加快了抽插的速度，他听着Kylo的哭声渐响，这哭声几乎比任何东西都能激发他心中的狩魂。他的指甲嵌进Kylo大腿的肉里，当Kylo的哭声几乎要变成尖叫的时刻，他终于在沿着脊柱传导的电流中射了精。他将自己的阴茎深深埋在Kylo体内，液体积满Kylo穴道，身下的龙也猛烈地战栗着又一次达到了高潮。在Kylo的体内停留片刻，终于结束了一场战役，Armitage长出了一口气，抽出自己的阴茎来，抬手抹了一把额头上的汗。Poe已经重新让Kylo枕在了自己腿上，这会儿正柔和地抚摸着Kylo的额头，另一只手揉弄起了Kylo的断角。

连续高潮了两次，片刻之后，龙似乎终于冷静了下来，亦或是终于被折腾到耗掉了大半体力。断尾的顶端在床单上轻轻扫动，Kylo喘息许久，缓慢地支着胳膊直起了身。他扭过头去，凑上前，吻上Poe的嘴唇，在Poe的下唇上留下两个尖牙牙印，继而爬向了床尾的Armitage，重复了一番方才的举动。他拉着Armitage回到床头，嘴中喃喃地说了些什么两个猎人听不懂的话语，温顺地躺在了两人中间。

几乎是转瞬的功夫，Kylo便陷入了睡眠，片刻之前因情欲躁动不安的模样立刻没了影，只剩下上半身尚未褪去的红潮、小腹上成片的吻痕、两腿之间濡湿的痕迹提醒着两个猎人方才发生了什么。房间里蓦地归于寂静，这让Poe和Armitage不约而同地陷入了沉默。半晌，Armitage摸了摸Kylo的断角：

“……龙嘛。累了以后，睡着总是很快的。”

 

第五期调查团的团长从龙结晶之地归来之时，太阳刚刚升起还没多久。站在小屋门口等待团长到来，Armitage困得直打哈欠。他和Poe陪Kylo折腾到半夜也就罢了，换床单、给睡得死沉的Kylo擦身子、想方设法在裤子上剪一个洞出来给Kylo穿上衣服，一系列的流程折腾完，天已是蒙蒙亮。走出小屋看到东方的晨曦，疲倦之中，Armitage深切地怀疑自己是不是做了一个漫长的梦。Poe比他吃早饭的速度慢些，他在门口呼吸了一阵新鲜空气，没有去打扰被他和Poe撵到屋外、正伏在地上睡觉的BB-8和Phasma。

Poe的脚步声在他身后响起，这个向来敏捷的猥琐流炮手动作也有些迟缓，两个黑眼圈直白地昭示着昨夜确实也把这家伙累得不轻。公会号角声悠长而嘹亮地想起，让Armitage和Poe都为之一怔。这是只有大团长回到据地时才会响起的号角声。

“你觉得我们惊动了大团长？”

Poe低声问道。

“不是没这个可能，”

Armitage想了想回答，

“毕竟抓到的是神出鬼没的Kylo Ren。而且龙会变成人这种情况，这么久的历史里我听都没听说过。”

果不其然。不多久，大团长的身影就出现在了道路尽头。跟在大团长身后的还有团长、几个调查员和一位老者，看打扮像是第三期调查团的学究。

“看来不仅是大团长。连第三期调查团都惊动了。”

Poe咬着嘴道。Armitage没有吭声，只是静待着一群人走到面前，引领大团长进入了房间。已经透了几个小时的气的房间里，性爱过后的味道已然散去，即便如此，Armitage还是因心虚感到紧张。大团长在Armitage的房间门口停下脚步，

“我先介绍一下，”

他指了指那位老者，

“第三期调查团资深研究员，Luke Skywalker。”

“Skywalker——”

Poe惊得一时说不出话来。从第一期调查团的时代开始便名声响亮的传奇猎人家族天行者，只是到了第五期的时代逐渐没了音讯，甚至于几乎变成了坊间传说。不到24小时的时间里两次与传说打交道，Armitage又一次怀疑起了自己是不是在做梦。

Luke倒是平和得很，冲两人轻轻颔首：

“我们先去看看吧。”

Poe与Armitage对视一眼，立刻引着Luke进入了Armitage的房间。体力耗尽、破角断尾的黑蚀龙仍在睡着，安稳得如同幼少的孩童。Luke走上前，只是站在床边看了一眼Kylo的脸便开口道：

“……果然是他。”

“……什么？”

Armitage和Poe同时问道。Luke在床边坐下，叹息着摇了摇头，

“Ben Solo。我的侄子和徒弟，最后一个拥有天行者家族血脉的人。几年前失踪，我调查过，是被敌对公会的Snoke变成了黑蚀龙。两个月前得知目击情报的时候我就开始关注这件事了，没想到这么快就让你们抓住了。”

Luke的话让立刻换来两个猎人的哑然。见立下赫赫战功的猎人一时语塞，大团长在一旁道：

“Ben Solo曾经也是很优秀的猎人，直到遭人暗算，下落不明。你们能把他找回来实在是立了大功，公会之后会表彰二位——”

“没什么值得表彰的，”

Poe的嗓音中满是尴尬，

“只是我们该做的。”

“我看到你们打断了他的角。”

Luke插嘴道。Poe心虚地点了点头。Armitage咬了咬牙，补充道：

“……还有尾巴。”

“我想是他受到了一定量的伤害才会恢复人形。这件事也不是你们的错。”

“那这之后——”

“之后，”

Luke抬起头来，

“就只能等他醒来再说了。”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写得很早，大概在去年MHW登录PC，本退役猎人被周周子召回（并在数周后被周周子抛弃）时  
> 龙嘛，生蛋是一定要有的，我很想让黑丝给两位大佬生蛋，但是一直没有动笔……  
> 和Ver 1.0的区别是修改了部分用词和句子，顺便在这篇写完两三个月后我终于入了扩散邪教，这次修正了一些技能上的BUG。  
> 但是弓我还是不会用，做了飞雷弓和套装，结果一直闲置，除了打联机毒瘤曲射（？忘了）之外什么也不会，好高手向的武器。  
> 修改过程中有一句“威力不亚于铳枪的龙击炮”，这是因为我之前是铳枪使，虽然后来转了物理流几乎不开炮。  
> 但我现在沉迷盾斧，解就完事儿了，那么龙击炮和超解到底谁更强呢？  
> 谁更强都不如两位大佬的丁丁强，嘻嘻。


End file.
